13
by THE DARK ARCHER15
Summary: this story is what happens nexy in the young justice but with a twist artemis and wally spitfire are main as well as the team and the league
1. Chapter 1

A/N=hi guys this is my 1st story I am a fan of spitfire in young justice but this is about the whole team falling in love…..

The team –

Wally west (kid flash) Artemis crock (Artemis) dick grayson (robin/nightwing) kaldur (aqualad)

Connor Kent (superboy) Megan moors (Miss Martian) zatanna (zatanna) Raquel Ervin (rocket)

Chapter 1 – incident

a/n if you did watch the last episode of young justice then you will know what happens but if not here we go ,plus a little extra by me just to get the excitement flowing!

The reach and light were almost finished Artemis and kid flash had just took out the last guard the dropped everything and hugged each other so tight they couldn't breath

"I'm so glad I have you back" whispered kid

"So am I but the fight isn't over I just had a call from nightwing and was needed, but before we go …."Artemis leaned into Wally and kissed him, his arms slid around her waist. Her arms snaked round his neck

*buuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*

. Artemis' communicator buzzed

"We have to go" she said as a sneaky smile slid onto her face

"OK but once were done we WILL continue!"He chuckled

They left through a zeta tube.

Dessert

When they came through everything else was gone everyone was still there the league and the yj all staring at a huge bright light.

"How do we stop it!?"M'gann screamed

*light bulb*

"Wait a second, if we use all 3 flashes energy they could force the energy upwards causing the light to cease in the air pressure!"Shouted nightwing

"Genius!"Scream KF

"LET'S GO!"The flashes shouted in unison

"Be careful Wally and come back to me" Artemis whispered in his ear

"You know I always will beautiful" he said back he ran with the other

Round and round and round they went then….

*ZAPPPPPPPP*

Something shocked Wally

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed!

"In 1 minute kid flash will cease "nightwing computer read.

"I can't hold any longer flash, tell Artemis I love her and say thanks to mum and dad "he shouted in pain as another strike hit her.

"WALLY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."screamed flash as he watched his nephew his protégé disappear.

The light faded

"ITS OVER IT'S FINALLY OVER!"Screamed robin as he kissed wonder girl

"Were safe were all safe "said superman

"No were not where is Wally?"Artemis said shocked at the sound of his name

"He told me to tell you…he loved you" said flash so sad his head hung low

"NO" she sobbed

"Hey whets that!"Shouted superboy

A ball of light was forming in the place of light

*BOOOOOM!*

The light exploded

Everyone stood up to find all the adults the same although the team were different

They were all 13 years old agijn

Artemis –had caramel coloured hair multi-coloured eyes and tanned skin

Aqualad- the same

Megan –the same

Connor-just shorter

Robin- same

Zatanna –has freckles

Rocket-the same

Artemis fainted.


	2. Chapter 2 the awakening

Chapter 2 –awakening

1 week later

Artemis finally awoke from her sleep

"where am I ?"she said half asleep

"your in the medi-bay"said a familier voice

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she cried

"Hey its only me "said nightwing

"oh sorry dick you startled me" she said still very sleepy

"Its fine"

"You know I had such a weird dream that Wally disappeared and then an explosion turned us all into 13 year olds" she spoke

"Ummmmmm …that wasn't a dream "he said quietly

"WHAT! You mean that Wally is dead" her voice quaked at the sound of his voice

"I'm afraid so" he dropped his head

A few days later

Video message

"this is a message from batman to let the team know artemis has left the league and will not be returning due to her changes she will be changing her name her story and her career" said batman

"I will let them know" said red tornado will his computeristic voice

After the team was told they were in distraught for the next week

Although someone wanted to know who she was in a case of emergency .robin

After he found he told the orginal members of the team and the new one.


End file.
